Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of mobile terminals, and more particularly to a speaker sound cavity structure of a mobile terminal, and a mobile terminal.
Description of Prior Art
Currently, a thickness of a mobile terminal is increasingly becoming thinner, and a requirement for smaller size mobile terminals is increasing. Limited space in the mobile terminal is more obvious, and thus, space for a speaker sound cavity structure in the mobile terminal is certainly affected.
FIG. 1 is an illustrative diagram of a speaker sound cavity structure 900 in related art. Generally, when an antenna supporting member is covered by the mobile terminal, a front shell, aluminum magnesium alloy, a speaker, and the antenna supporting member are assembled together to form a sealing sound cavity. The speaker sound cavity structure 900 is tightly mounted on a housing of the mobile terminal using screws, so that volume of the speaker sound cavity structure 900 is calculated to be 357.14 mm3, for example.
Influence of the speaker sound cavity structure on tone quality of the mobile terminal is increased, and in the same sound source and the same speaker, the tone difference of the playing effect in different audio cavities can be also increased. For example, some of the sound cavities are more attractive, and some of the sound cavities are relatively monotonous. A reasonable sound cavity design can enable musical sound to be more pleasing. The size of the speaker sound cavity structure affects the low-frequency replay of the speaker. In the speaker sound cavity structure, if the cavity is larger, sound propagation is facilitated, so that standing waves due to a narrow sound cavity are avoided, and the sound is mellow and sweet.
Conventionally, since light and thinner mobile terminals can limit a sound cavity design, a larger volume of the speaker sound cavity structure 900 cannot be easily achieved.
Therefore, there is a need to improve and develop a conventional speaker sound cavity structure.